


While She Sleeps

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Homelander watches Madelyn sleep.





	While She Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for my alive boo (I'm taking no questions about why I call them this thank you)

Homelander can't sleep; which isn't unusual, he's always needed less sleep than the average person. He finds this both a blessing and a curse.

Sometimes he spends those nights flying, looking down on the world. Everything tiny, people were like ants scurrying around in the night. 

Tonight is different; he watches Madelyn sleep. He enjoys this activity, lying beside her and studying her face while she sleeps.

Her eyelids twitch like they always do when she's in a deep sleep. The stress of the day is gone; her features are softer, and a strand of hair clings to her cheek.

She looks vulnerable, and the thought of being that way leaves a lump in his throat that he can't explain.


End file.
